


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°69 : « Acier »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [69]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Legends Never Die, Sith Lord - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Il fallait une volonté d'acier pour amener le Grand Plan à son terme, en portant tout sur ses épaules.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°69 : « Acier »

**Author's Note:**

> Dites, ça faisait longtemps que Palpatine n'avait pas été mis à l'honneur, vous ne trouvez pas ? Comme il nous a tous manqué, le voici enfin ;)

Une volonté d'acier, une parole réfléchie, une souplesse métaphorique de félin – pour s'adapter en toutes circonstances et dans tous les environnements, dont la plupart étaient hostiles à sa personne profonde.

Ces trois capacités, innées, étaient les ingrédients principaux du succès de Sidious dans son entreprise de mensonge et de tromperie.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaaaaawd, comment ne pas craquer ? * - * (La réponse à cette question est : en étant un-e Jedi.)


End file.
